fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daena Targaryen
Daena Targaryen(Née Celtigar) '''is the youngest child to Lord Jaehaerys Celtigar and Rhea Celtigar. She is the wife of Prince Jacaerys Targaryen and mother of Ceryse Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen. Appearance Daena has long silver hair that reaches just above her waist. As she got older and matured, her body went through several changes to reach what it is now, curvaceous, shapely, with plump breasts and bottom, round and well 'put together'. She is strong and toned and very well fit to give birth(as she has twice now), and her skin is as soft as it can possibly get. Daena's lips are full and attractive, and eyes that radiate a dark violet color. History Daena was born to Jaehaerys Celtigar and Rhea Celtigar as the youngest child. Unlike her brother, she was a strong and healthy babe and her parents saw that they needn’t worry about whether she would live or not. Her mother even went to saying “The fire burns bright in her, and nothing can put it out.” That saying came to be rather ironic in Daena’s eyes, for as she grew up, she was a bundle of well.. fire, very active and independent, smart. She enjoyed reading and listening to the septa’s teachings as well as their Maester’s, finding their knowledge intriguing. But all of that curiosity for knowledge died down as she went into her teen years. As a girl, it was not normal for them to take up a sword, but since her curiosity was driven to it, she insisted to train like her brothers did. She wasn’t exceptional with the sword, but was better when it was hand to hand. Her mother worried that Daena might want to be a female knight, but that wasn’t the case. Daena reassured her mother that she understood, that as a lady, she would never be able to achieve such a thing, and she told her that she only trained for fun, and that she would, one day, marry to some noble knight(as her mother wished) and bare him many children as was her duty as a lady. The trainings in hand to hand combat and dancing(which she picked up over some time as she grew.. More feminine) helped keep her body fit and strong. And till this day, she keeps up with the two activities, but hardly as much as she used too. Daena never got to leave Claw Isle, so she never knew the world as some others did, all she knew was from books, and that caused her to grow a yearning for some adventure, to sail out to the mainland and see several parts of Westeros and perhaps Essos. And she was just about prepared to run away and explore if it hadn’t been for the arrival of Prince Jacaerys. At first, she was not taken by the prince, but over time, she grew a little more interested in him. The ideas her mother gave her about becoming a Princess, and the fact that she found him quite handsome, those two elements played together only for her to become smitten by the Targaryen, who showed attraction to her as well. All ideas of travelling were trampled over by a dream of one day having a life and family with him. Much to her delight(although she didn’t exactly expose her joy), Daena was married to Prince Jacaerys and as time went by, she bore him two children. Ceryse after the late queen and then Aegon after the several other King’s. Recent Events Daena participates in the feast thrown after King Aemon's coronation, only to grow sour towards her husband and his new '''friend Lady Laena. She dances and spends some time with Lord Criston Tarth. Time goes on and things just seem to worsen between her and her husband. Jacaerys professes his love to Laena, but Daena does not know. Although, she does believe he lost any ounce of love for her. Daena also finds out that she is yet again with child and holds this news back from Jace afraid he would not like it.. After the feast at Lannisport, her lady-in-waiting - Nyneve Darry - convinces Daena to tell her husband. After the joust, she visited Jace's tent to tell him. Timeline of Events * 346 AC. Daena is born. * 366 AC. Daena is married to Prince Jacaerys. * 367 AC. Daena gives birth to Ceryse. * 369 AC. Daena gives birth to Aegon. Family * Daena Targaryen nee Celtigar (Born 346 AC.) * Prince Jacaerys Targaryen (Born 347 AC.) ** Princess Ceryse Targaryen (Born 367 AC.) ** Prince Aegon Targaryen (Born 369 AC.) Supporting Characters * N/A. Category:House Targaryen Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Valyrians